Hajima, Kajima
by OH HUN-IN
Summary: "aku pergi dulu ne" "aku lelah.." "hannie! Hajima! Kajima hannie!" "uljima". Bad summary. FF One-Shoot. Pair: XiuHan/LuMin slight Hunkai/Sekai. RnR please!


Ini ff sepecial ku untuk xiuhan/lumin shipper yang mungkin sekarang masih gegalau gara-gara papa luhan anu ya dari exo /g. Ini ff idenya pas aku baru tadi pagi bangun, terus entah kenapa langsung punya ide bikin ff gitu, terus aku tulis di hp dulu abis itu aku salin le laptop ini *malah curhat.

Yaudah langsung baca aja yaa~~

Hajima, Kajima...

Cast: Xi Luhan

Kim MinSeok –Xiumin–

Exo members

Pair: XiuHan/LuMin slight HunKai

Rate: T

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**THIS IS [HAJIMA, KAJIMA...]**

**MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO**

.

.

.

.

"semuanya aku pergi dulu ne? Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup ku selama ini, terimakasih sudah memperhatikan aku, dan terimakasih sudah ingin menjadi teman yang sepesial untukku selama ini. Aku sungguh mencintai kalian semua. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua, dan kalian harus berjanji juga ne, agar tidak melupakan aku?" tutur luhan kepada member exo lainnya sambil menahan tangisnya

"aku pergi dulu ne" ucap luhan, dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ke-10 member exo yang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang biasanya member exo kumpul-kumpul itu.

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke ambang pintu, tapi belum sampai dia sampai disana, luhan membalikkan tubuhnya karena mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dia cintai dan sangat sepesial bagi hidupnya selama ini.

"emm.. semuanya aku istirahat dulu. Aku merasa lelah" ucap salah satu member exo. Dia adalah minseok aka xiumin, member tertua di exo. Xiumin melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan luhan –tadinya–. Xiumin yang sekarang melewati luhan pun hanya menundukkan wajahnya saja, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah seseorang yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingnya, selalu menjaga dimana-mana, selalu memanjakannya, menjaga xiumin dari serbuan para fans saat berada di airport (huweee jadi inget ludyguard T.T) menemaninya saat mereka berdua berjalan-jalan, menemani sampai larut malam saat xiumin ada tambahan latihan dan selalu ada di sampingnya saat xiumin merasa lelah jika harus berhadapan dengan dietnya yang menyiksa itu. Dan mungkin sekarang semua itu sudah tidak ada lagi didalam hidup xiumin, xiumin benar-benar kehilangan sebagian dari hidupnya...

Brakk..

Xiumin yang tidak sanggup menahan amarahnya pun hanya melampaskannya dengan bantingan pintu kamarnya itu.

"hikss.. hiks" isak tangis kai pun akhirnya keluar juga setelah ia tahan dari tadi. Sehun yang berada di samping kai langsung memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajah kai di dadanya dan sesekali sehun mengelus punggung kai agar merasa lebih tenang. Member exo yang lain yang juga melihat insiden barusan hanya menggela nafas dan ada pula yang menangis dalam diamnya.

Saat ini luhan hanya bisa diam saja.

"luhan hyung, mungkin kau bisa menenangkan xiumin hyung se..sekarang hiks" suho yang sedari tadi menangis dalam diamnya sekarang angkat bicara juga

"ba..baiklah" ucap luhan lemah. Setelah itu luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan xiumin, dia membuka knop pintu dengan hati-hati. Dan setelah dia membuka pintu, luhan hanya bisa melihat xiumin sekarang yang tengah tidur di kasur milik luhan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal luhan dan luhan bisa mendengarkan isak tangis xiumin sekarang.

"minnie?" panggil luhan yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping xiumin.

"hikkss.. hikss" hanya sura isakan xiumin yang tambah kencang yang didapatkan luhan

"minnie, aku pergi. Aku janji tidak akan melupakan kalian semua, terutama kau dan semua moment indah kita. Jangan lah begini, aku meninggalkan exo karena aku lelah dengan semua ini, aku dipekerjaan seperti robot. Aku lelah, aku hanya manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa, tubuh ku sakit aku tidak dapat menahan ini semua. Mereka tidak mengerti, mereka begitu kejam-" sebelum luhan menyelesaikan pembiaraannya, tiba-tiba xiumin memotong pembicaraanya

"lu, kau fikir aku tidak lelah apa?! Aku juga sangat lelah dengan ini semua! Aku lelah dengan tambahan latihan yang selalu aku dapatkan! Aku lelah dengan diet yang aku jalani semua! Kau tidak mengerti lu, aku cukup bertahan selama ini, aku masih ingin menjadi bagian dari exo meskipun badan ku merasa sakit, aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan ini semua! Aku sayang kepada pekerjaanku ini meskipun tubuhku sakit! Aku tidak memperdulikannya lu... mengapa kau mengambil keputusan seperti ini hikss .. hiks" teriak xiumin.

Dan luhan dapat merasakan amarah xiumin sekarang, kalian masih ingt kan? Apa pun yang xiumin rasakan pasti luhan juga dapat merasakannya juga begitu pun sebaliknya. Luhan dapat melihat xiumin sekarang yang pipi baozinya itu memerah, matanya, dan hidungnya pun memerah karena menangis, berteriak, dan marah.

.

.

Ke sembilan member exo yang sekarang berada di ruang tengah pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diamnya. Terlebih kai, dia tidak berhentinya menangis dari tadi, wajahnya bertambah merah dan juga matanya, bagaimana pun juga kai sangat menyayangi luhan dan xiumin. Kai telah menganggap mereka sebagai orang tuanya yang kedua. Dan untunglah kai masih mempunyai seorang penyemangat sekarang, seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dan menenangkannya, dia adalah sehun.

"hu..hunnie..hh, kau berjanji kan hikss.. akan selalu ad..ada di samping ku..? kau tidak akan hikss me..me..ninggalkan aku kan? Hikss.." tanya kai kepada sehun sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya yang jatuh.

"ne, chagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu, aku berjanji" ucap sehun sambil menenangkan kai yang masih saja menangis

Braak!

"dimana luhan? Bukankah dia harusnya ke airport sekarang? Pesawat akan berangkan tigapuluh menit lagi!" teriak manager exo terebut. Tapi kesembilan member exo hanya dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan managernya itu

"ck! Kalian ini kenapa ha? Dasar. Yaa! Luhan kau dimana?"teriak manager exo tersebut sambil mencari-cari luhan. Dan bingo! Manager mereka pun menemukan luhan sedang memeluk xiumin dikamar yang sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"hey! Sudah cukup jangan bermesraan! Luhan cepat kita harus beragkat sekarang, sebelum para fansmu dan wartawan mengetahuinya! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" ucap manager exo tersebut dengan menarik luhan agar melepas pelukannya dengan xiumin. Member exo yang mendengar teriakan managernya pun langsung menuju kekamar luhan dan xiumin untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"beri aku waktu dulu hyung, aku masih belum puas memeluk xiumin, beri waktu aku hyung!" teriak luhan kepada managernya itu

"halah! Sudah, tidak ada waktu-waktuan. Sekarang cepat menuju ke van, dan kita akan pergi ke china sekarang!" perintah manager kepada luhan

"aku ikut!" teriak xiumin saat manager melepaskan pelukan luhan kepada xiumin dan menyeret luhan menuju keluar

"xiu, diam! Kau tidak boleh ikut!" jawab managernya

Luhan pun langsung lari dan memeluk xiuminnya itu

"luhan! Ayo! Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu" teriak managernya

"minnie, aku berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu, jika aku sudah sampai di china aku akan mengabari mu! Meskipun kita berada jauh, tapi hati kita akan selalu dekat! Kita adalah satu minnie, aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan begitu pula dirimu! Aku menyayangi mu, aku pergi dulu" ucap luhan dan setelah itu luhan mengecup kening xiumin dan bibir xiumin. Xiumin hanya diam saat luhan sekarang menempelkan bibirnya itu di bibirnya.

"ya! Sudah cukup! Luhan ayo berangkat sekarang!" panggil managernya lagi

"minnie aku pergi dulu ne. Saranghae" ucap luhan dan menggengam tangan xiumin

"kajima..kajimaa, jangan tinggalkan aku kannie! Hajima! Kajima! Aku mencintai mu" teriak xiumin sambil menggengga tangan luhan.

Sekarang tangan kiri luhan digenggam oleh xiumin dan tangan kana di pegang erat oleh managernya

"sudah, ayo cepat!" ucap manager sambil menarik luhan, dan xiumin makin menggenggam tangan luhan dengat erat. Member exo yang melihatnya pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa melihat kejadian miris yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan selama ini. Dan karena tarikan manager lebih kuat dari xiumin, sedikit-demi sedikit pun genggaman tangan xiumin dan luhan pun lepas.

"andwae! Luhannie kajima! Hajimaa hannie! Kajimaa! Aku menyayangi mu! Hikss... hajima, kajima

"uljima minnie!" teriak luhan dan setelah itu dia dipaksa masuk ke van oleh managernya.

Brumm

Mobil van yang membawa luhan pun akhirnya pergi ke airport juga. Xiumin yang melihat itu langsung mengejar mobil tersebut sambil berteriak

"hannie! Hajima! Kajima hannie! Hikss.. hannie, saranghae!" teriak xiumin, dan kerena dia sudah tidak sanggup mengejar mobil van yang sekarang menajuh akhirnya dia terjatuh terduduk di aspalan. Member exo yang lainnya melihat xiumin terjatuh pun membantu xiumin untuk berdiri kembali.

Luhan yang hanya bisa melihat dari kaca mobil van hanya terdiam dan menangis melihat xiumin jatuh di aspalan jalan.

'nado saranghae minnie, aku lebih mencintaimu. Uljima..' ucap luhan dalam hatinya sambil menyeka air matanya yang jatuh kembali.

.

.

.

Walau pun sekarang luhan jauh dengan xiumin, dia akan selalu tetap berada di hati xiumin, setelah dua hari dengan insiden yang menyedihkan itu, sifat xiumin yang memang dasarnya sudah pendiam menjadi lebih pendiam lagi, dia akan berbicara jika itu memang benar-benar penting. Xiumin sekarang menjadi lebih tertutup, sering sekali melamun, dan jika ditanya oleh member exo lainnya, xiumin selalu menjawab dengan jawaban 'aku tidak papa'. Kesembilan member exo pun sudah kewalahan dengan sikap xiumin. Xiumin juga sekarang jarang sekali makan jika memang tidak benar-benar dipaksa dengan member exo lainnya untuk makan.

Sekarang xiumin sedang berada di dalam kamarnya dan duduk menghadap cendela sambil memeluk dan mencium bau boneka rusa yang biasanya dipeluk luhan saat tidur, bau aroma tubuh luhan sangat menempel di boneka itu, entah lah untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Akankan bau tubuh luhan masih menempel di boneka ini nantinya? Jika baunya hilang, xiumin pasti akan sungguh merindukan luhan. Xiumin pun meneteskan airmatanya kembali, dia tidak sanggup untuk menahan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di dadanya.

Xiumin pun mambalikkan tubuhnya, dan bisa dilihat kamarnya ini. kamar ini adalah kamar xiumin dan luhan dulunya, banyak kenangan yang terjadi di kamar ini, dan banyak sekali foto kebersamaan luhan dan xiumin yang dipasang di figura dan ditempel juga di tembok-tobek kamarnya, dan ada juga barang pemberian luhan yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur xiumin, sebuah kotak musik yang luhan buat sendiri khusus untuk xiumin. Kotak musik yang jika dibuka akan mengeluarkan suara luhan bernyanyi. Xiumin pun memegang kotak musik itu dan membukanya

_**You're my tinkerbelle. This world's so lonely without you~ Let's go back to our neverland. Our momories are there all our laughter, smile, everything's still here. You'll always be my tinkerbelle~ No matter how long i have to stand, i'll wait here for you. Because it's not the end, i know i will meet you again~**_

Xiumin pun menetesan air matanya lagi, sambil mendengar suara luhan dan melihat dua buah patung kecil yang berbentuk tubuh tokoh kartun tinkerbelle dan peterpan. Di atas kepala patung tersebut ada sebuah bando kecil, untuk tinkerbellenya bertuliskan tulisan 'minnie belle' dan untuk peterpannya bertuliskan 'hannie pan' yang sedang berciuman. Xiumin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk kotak musik sepesial buatan luhan itu.

'hannie, aku meridukanmu. Aku akan selalu menjadi tinkerbelle mu dan kau akan menjadi peterpan ku.. Selamanya' ucap xiumin dalam hati dan menciumin foto luhan yang sedang berada di genggamannya saat ini dan tidak lupa memeluk kotak musik buatan luhan.

**FIN!**

Otte? Bagaimana? Huweeeee... aku XiuHan hard shipper dan aku bener-bener aus pake banget sama moment mereka aku kangen banget sama moment kebersamaan mereka, terlebih pas di airport, luhan yang selalu ada di samping xiumin ngejagain xiumin sama serbuan fans, meluk xiumin dari belakan buat ngelindungin xiumin sekarang hamsyongg kan? T.T dan itu entah ending nya apalah banget aku engga terlalu jago buat ending jadinya mian kalo aburegul ameseyuu bahrelwah bahrelway gitu *lebay ya._. oiya itu lagunya lagu exo yang peterpan yang di bikin inggris gt aku ngambil liriknya dari coverannya '**Silv3rT3ar' **sedikit aku ubah sih liriknya, inget cuman desikit. Udah pernah denger belum? Bagus loh suaranya coba deh didengerin bagi yang belum pernah dengerin wkwkw. Oiyaa ini ff XiuHan aku yang pertama! Yeyy! One-shoot pula! Yeyy! yaudah deh ya, aku mau ngelanjutin bikin ff yang satunya itu *lirik ff baby sitter.

Yaudah aku pamit undur diri dulu dari hadapan kalian~~

Annyeong!~~~ #lambai tangan bareng chen


End file.
